Fire On A Rose
by Sapptor
Summary: When the teams go vacation to the same place and don't even know it. The Pyro's fall in love. will the Pyro's love be found out or stay a mystery. (please read and review)(Also used my own Oc's.
1. Meet the teams

It was a quiet day at 2fort during the ceasefire.

The two bases sat still facing each other. The RED base was two stories made out of wood.

All the RED team was in the rec room, which had a Foosball table and an old three seater couch.

There were four people doing a two vs two Foosball match.

On one side there was two young men around twenty-five. One was slim, he had short ginger hair that was hidden under an Australian slouch hat.

He wore a brown hunting vest with a red undershirt, a black fingerless glove on his right hand, his pants light brown boots.

His name was Darrick and he was the sniper of the team.

"Come on Darrick, we have to score a point" said Avery, Darrick's teammate in the match.

Avery was the teams spy. He had dirty blonde buzz cut hair.

He wore a light suit and sunglasses. Avery was very crafty but also was a trickster.

On the other side of the was the team Engineer Howard but everyone called him Webster because he was like a walking dictionary.

He had messy blonde hair that stuck out of his hardhat. His overalls and red undershirt bagged on his slim figure.

"Come on Doc, We can do it" Webster said to his teammate.

Doc was a man around thirty. He never told his team his real name. But since he was the Medic the team called him Doc.

He had messy black hair. He wore a white dress shirt, red tie, a lab coat, and thin rimmed glasses.

"Vhat do you think I'm doing?" He responded in a German accent.

There were two people watching the match. A tall man who was slightly on the big side was holding a small stack of cash.

The man had short dirty blonde hair, he wore a red shirt under his body armor and a bandolier.

This man was Garrett and he was the team heavy.

Beside Garrett was a young man appeared to be twenty-one.

The young man, Richard was cheering for Doc and Webster. He had his light brown mullet. His red shirt fit his slim form well.

"Come on you two, I have money on you two" Richard said.

Richard was the scout but he was always impatient and a bit of a bragger.

On the three seated couch were two women playing cards. One of the girls had long black hair that was flowing out of her army helmet that stopped below her eyes.

She wore a red army jacket, a pair of somewhat baggy cargo pants, and some army boots.

Her name name was Lauren and she was the team solider. Though she could easily be aggravated, she just zoned everything out.

The other woman was slightly tanned, she had her long black hair in a braid. Her body armor with six pockets on the torso and red undershirt covered her lanky body along with some cargo pants.

Susanna was her name and she despised the BLU team with a burning passion but also got easily aggravated. She was also the teams Demoman or as she called herself the 'Demowoman.'

"Hey could you chicos keep it down" she said in a heavy Spanish accent.

Richard looked at her, "When its the end of the tournament, No when can't" he said excitedly.

He turned to watch the game again but got hit in the back of the head with a boot and fell to the ground.

Susanna calmly walked up to his unconscious body and retrieved her boot, "He never learns" she said as she made her way back to the couch.

The rec room door opened and someone wearing a red asbestos suit and asbestos mask.

As he made his way towards the Foosball table, he started to take off his mask to reveal a young man that looked twenty-two.

He had short black hair but bangs that stopped just above his eyes.

Archie was the team pyro. But he achieved the nickname, Ash, due to burning most of the BLU team once.

"So, who's winning?" Ash asked as he stood next to Garrett.

"So far its a tie. Whoever scores this point are the winners." Garrett answered.

All the guys, except for Richard, who was still unconscious, were watching with anticipation as the four made sure the ball didn't get the ball into their goal.

Darrick hit the ball and it went past Doc's and Webster's defenses and got a point.

Avery and Darrick cheered in victory, while Doc and Webster groaned in defeat.

Garrett handed Avery half of the money, then gave the other half to Darrick.

"Mission begins in 10 minutes" they heard the administrator's voice over the intercom.

Darrick and Avery high-fived as they exited the room.

Everyone else followed with Garrett carrying Richard.

* * *

Inside the respawn of the BLU base was the BLU team. They were getting ready for the mission.

Jay,the BLU team sniper, was sitting on a bench cleaning his sniper rifle.

He wore a leather jacket, light blue undershirt, and sunglasses. His long black hair was slicked and in a ponytail, "We're going to put holes right between their eyes" he said in his British accent.

"Please with your aiming, you're better off using a shotgun to do so" Sean the BLU team's soldier said as he was grabbing his rocket launcher.

Sean was a burly man that wore a light blue military peaked hat, light blue army jacket, and some cargo pants.

"Oye, that's good one Sean." Collin, the team demoman chuckled in his Scottish accent.

Collin was darker skinned and wore a eye patch over his left eye, a military Tam O'shanter, body armor with six grenades, and a kilt.

Jay rolled his eyes, "I'll remember that next time your getting attacked and the only person to save you is me."

"Will you three stop arguing. This is ze their time today" a feminine French accent said.

A slender woman appeared wearing a light blue business suit, sunglasses, and had her black hair in a bun.

Her name was Zoe. Zoe was the BLU team's spy and she could easily sneak around without being heard or seen.

The three guys didn't listen to her and continued to argue.

On the other side of the room was a woman sitting on a bench petting a light blue tool box.

"Were going to get them little buddy" the woman said.

She had long auburn hair and a slim figure. She wore a yellow hardhat, googles, overalls, a light blue undershirt, and a yellow glove on her right hand.

Karen was the BLU team's engineer and she was always protective of her machines.

Lily, the team's scout, walked passed Karen and rolled her eyes.

Lily had short raven neck length hair. She wore a brown newsboy cap, a light blue T-shirt and a dog tag necklace.

"Karen, I swear one day you are going to marry your machines" Lily said to Karen

Karen turned to her and stuck her tongue out but Lily just ignored it.

Next to them was a young woman that was taking her Medi-gun out of her locker.

She had long black hair that stopped at her back. She wore a lab coat, blue latex gloves, and a stethoscope around her neck.

Julia was the team's Medic and she always made sure everyone was healthy.

She looked next to her and smiled, "Are you ready to get them today, Vorchevski?" She asked the man next to her.

The somewhat tall man and large man looked at her, "Da, I am ready Doktor" he said in his Russian accent.

Vorchevski had black curly hair and a curly beard. He wore some body armor, bandolier, and a large blue undershirt.

Vorchevski was the team's heavy and even though he could easily break a bone but, on the inside he was just a big teddy bear.

In one of the corners of the room was a woman looking at her flamethrower.

She had curly dirty blonde hair and wore a baggy blue asbestos suit.

Amber was the team's pyro but was the silent one out of all the team.

Karen walked up to Amber, "Are you ready?" Karen asked her.

Amber silently nodded and put on the asbestos mask.

"Mission begins in ten seconds" The administrator said over the intercom.


	2. The Battle part 1

"5...4...3...2...1...Begin." The Administrator said over the intercom. The teams rushed out of their respawn.

Darrick held his fortified compound and made his was over to the balcony. He carefully pulled back an arrow and fired it, hitting Collin right in the head.

Avery carefully made his way into the river and went into the BLU sewers. Before he reached the small room, that was halfway through, he heard the beeping of a sentry.

He thought quickly and disguised as Lily and walked into the room to find Karen leaning against a wall behind her level 2 sentry and dispenser.

Avery put his hands on his knees and acted like he was out of breath, "Man, its like hell is being unleashed out there" he said in a disguised voice.

Karen giggled and walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

He grabbed her wrist and forced it behind her back. He pulled out the Black Rose and stabbed here in the back. He turned back into himself and quickly went behind the sentry and sapped it.

* * *

Karen rushed out of the respawn room, "There's a spy in the base!" She shouted.

Amber showed up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Karen looked behind her and smiled, "Let's go kill that suit wearing freak."

Amber nodded and followed Karen to the Intel room.

Karen set up a Level 2 sentry facing both the hallways that lead to the Intel room.

Amber stood beside the sentry, carefully watching for the spy.

Avery came running down the hall but quickly got shot by the sentry.

Karen smiled, "Well that takes care of that problem." She said as she walked away and patted the sentry.

She then heard a muffled sound and something hit the ground.

She turned to see Avery holding a bloody knife with an evil smile over Amber's dead body.

"How in the hell?" She shockingly asked.

Avery carefully walked forward and put a sapper on the sentry.

"That's something you must figure out by yourself." He said calmly.

Karen started to shake but quickly got a hold of herself and clenched her hand into a fist.

Avery pulled out The Enforcer and it at Karen's head, "Nice to kill you again."

Karen gripped onto her wrench. She ducked out of Avery's line of fire, took a leap towards him, and hit him in the head with the wrench.

His body fell lifelessly to the ground as the sentry exploded.

Karen checked his suit pocket and found how he survived, "The Dead Ringer of course." She said as she stood up.

* * *

Garrett and Doc had made their way to the courtyard of the BLU base.

Doc was healing Garrett with the Quick-Fix, as he was healing Garrett was using his shotgun to shoot Sean, who was firing rockets at him.

Garrett only took minor damage due to the quick healing of Doc.

Sean started to retreat but got stopped by a baseball to his head.

Sean stood there dazed as Garrett kept shooting him.

Sean finally fell to the ground. Richard stepped at the balcony going into the courtyard, "Have you seen my ball?" He asked looking into the courtyard.

Garrett picked the ball from the stairs and threw it the Richard.

"Ve must hurry, there is no telling vhen another enemy will come." Doc said as he went up the stairs and head towards the little shed with Garrett and Richard following him.

Garrett passed Doc as they went down the stairs. As they got into the hallway that went into the Intel room.

Doc ubercharged Garrett and they charged into the room. Garrett started shooting the sentry the sentry with his minigun.

It didn't take long for the sentry to go down.

Karen quickly ducked down behind her dispenser, "You're machines can't save you." Garrett yelled at the top of his lungs.

The ubercharge wore off and Garrett's minigun ran out of bullets as the dispenser exploded.

Karen saw her chance she pulled out her shotgun and aimed it at Garrett.

A meat cleaver went flying pass Garrett and Doc.

It went flying towards Karen and cracked her in the forehead causing her body to fall.

Doc and Garrett looked behind them and saw Richard in the hallway.

"Now that's a skull fracture" Richard chuckled as his way towards the BLU briefcase. He grabbed it and strapped it on his back.

* * *

"We have obtained the enemy intelligence" The Administrator said over the intercom.

Darrick cheered as he fired an arrow into the air but missed his target, who was Collin using the sticky jumper to fly towards Darrick.

As Collin came down he pulled out his caber and prepared to swing.

Unknown to Darrick, Zoe had uncloaked behind him and stabbed him in the back.

Collin landed with a thud on Darrick's dead body, "Good teamwork" Collin said drunkenly.

Zoe smiled at him and then cloaked.

Collin started to walk away, "I could use a good drink right now."

As he turned the corner he came face to face with Susanna holding her Eyelander.

"You want a good drink, how about...," she gave him a evil smile, "you drink your own blood." She said as she stabbed him in the gut.

Collin fell to the ground and started couching up blood. Susanna didn't hesitate when she decapitated him.

"I swear there was someone else here." She said as she made her way towards the Intel room.

* * *

Webster was sitting behind the intelligence desk playing his guitar, while hearing the beeps of his sentry.

He heard footsteps running towards him. He looked up and seen Susanna.

"Webster have you seen the espía?" She asked.

Webster shook his head, "I haven't seen anyone since I've got down here." He said as he got up from the chair.

They heard more footsteps and seen Doc coming into the room, "Ve should have the Intel soon, Garrett and I got ambushed but I made it."

Susanna looked at him, "Who has the Intel?" She asked him.

"Richard do.." Was all he could say before he fell lifelessly to the ground.

They didn't see the shooter, "Its the espía." Susanna said gripping the Eyelander.

Webster pulled out his frontier justice and looked around.

They heard a war cry and seen Vorchevski being ubercharged by Julia.

Webster and Susanna turned their attention towards them.

Zoe appeared behind Webster's sentry and sapped it, "The spy is sapping my sentry." Webster said as he glaced over to his sentry but got Vorchevski and his Natasha.

Susanna tired running towards Zoe and at least getting the sapper off the sentry but also got stopped by Vorchevski.

* * *

The uber wore off and Vorchevski walked up to the red briefcase and strapped it to his back.

Julia looked over at Zoe, "Do you need healing Zoe?" She asked her.

Zoe shook her head, "No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure, you could have been electrocuted by the sapped."

Zoe shook her head and cloaked. Julia pouted a little but got over it quickly.

"We need to go now Doktor." Vorchevski said walking away.

Julia nodded and followed him.

* * *

"The enemy have obtain our intelligence." The Administrator said over the intercom.

Ash stepped out of the respawn room and heard the announcement.

He stood by the Intel entrance by the respawn and waited.

Vorchevski came up the ramp with the fist of steel and Julia healing him.

As they turned the corner they were meet with a burning stop.

Ash used his flamethrower making Vorchevski slowly lose his health.

Lauren stomped out of the respawn with the half-Zatoichi gripped in her hand.

Vorchevski moved out of the doorway trying to get closer to Ash but it left Julia vulnerable.

Lauren made her way to the little room and decapitated Julia.

Vorchevski felt the Medi-gun stop healing him and let out another roar.

He ran towards the balcony and jumped down to the ground.

Before he could take another step an arrow was lodged into his head.


	3. The Battle Part 2

"We have dropped the enemy intelligence." Jay heard as he shot Darrick in the head.

"My team is full of a bunch of bloody idiots." He muttered to himself.

Lily walked up next to him, "Jay, I need you to cover me."

"Your really going for it?"

"Well, we at least need a point before they do."

"Fine I'll cover you." He said looking into his scope.

She nodded and double jumped onto the roof of the bridge.

She skillfully dodged the rockets that Lauren was firing at her.

Lily hopped down and heard a sniper rifle fire. She picked up the RED briefcase and started running back to the BLU base.

Jay watched Lily run into the base with the briefcase on her back.

But he also seen the air behind her became distorted.

He pulled out a mason jar filled with yellow liquid, otherwise known as jarate, and threw it down onto the ground below.

Avery automatically logged decloaked as he got covered in the yellow liquid, "You tea sipping bastard!" Avery yelled while looking at Jay.

"Oye, that's a harsh stereotype, you bloke!" Jay said looking down the scope but Avery ran in to the base before Jay could get a shot.

Jay shrugged off losing the spy when he seen Garrett exiting the RED base with Doc following him.

Jay had a smirk on his face as he looked down the scope.

"Take this you British bastard" He heard someone yell.

Jay turned his head and seen Avery leap into the air holding his knife with both hands and heading towards him.

Avery stabbed Jay in the back and watched the body drop. He then pulled out his Enforcer and started shooting the body multiple times.

Lauren rocket jumped and landed safely, with the B.A.S.E jumper, next to Avery. She gave Avery a sign, "Avery, What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Letting out my rage out." He yelled over the gun.

He stopped and reloaded, "Are you done?"

He shot the body one last time, "Okay, how I'm done."

* * *

"We have captured the enemy intelligence." The Administrator said.

Avery looked at Lauren, "Its about time Richard got the intelligence to the base."

She nodded and they both headed into the ramp down to the intelligence room.

"The enemy has captured our intelligence." They heard the Administration say.

Lauren and Avery stopped in the room before the Intel room, "We need a plan." Lauren said.

"Well, I know the Scout is in there and possibly the Engineer." Avery said.

They heard footsteps heading towards them. Avery cloaked and Lauren took out her rocket launcher.

Doc came around the corner with a bloody Amputator, "Ah Lauren, Vere you going to take ze intelligence." He said with an evil smirk.

Avery decloaked and smiled, "I thought of a plan."

* * *

Lily started to walk away from the Intel table. She glanced a Karen lazily resting her head on the table.

"Lily," she lazily whined, "Stay here and keep company."

Lily turned and sighed, "If I stay here what would that accomplish?" She asked.

"It would accomplish getting rid of my boredom."

"Well, I have a job to do-" She got cut off by a electrical noise.

"That spy is sapping my sentry again." Karen said getting up.

Avery chuckled as he walked away from the sentry, which was in the corner between the hallways.

"How nice of you to notice." He said calmly towards them.

Lily pulled out her shortstop and Karen pulled out her shotgun.

"Why don't you just shoot me," he said with an evil smile, "Oh right, you can't hit a target you can't see."

He cloaked and went silent. They started to look around the room.

"Now!" They heard Avery's voice say but couldn't pinpoint his location.

Lauren came into the room and started firing rockets at Karen and Lily.

Lily dodged the rockets and started shooting Lauren but she didn't see Doc come beside her until it was too late.

Doc drove his Amputator into her stomach, "Don't worry, this is all part of the procedure." He said with an evil smile.

He took the bloody saw out and decapitated her. He let out a breath of relief, "Vhat a good vay to let out my rage."

He looked over and seen Avery over Karen's dead body, "Its too easy to get my knife into her." He said looking his bloody knife.

They heard a chuckle, "I took that out of context." The voice said.

The three looked over and seen Richard. Avery thought for a minute and face palmed, "Lauren get the briefcase, Doc make sure she doesn't die,"

Lauren started walking towards the suitcase until Richard opened his mouth, "Why can't I get the intelligence?" He asked.

"Because of how long it took you to get it to our base."

"Hey, You can't blame me, I was getting shot at not to mention I had to wait until their heavy, medic, and spy left the room."

"I don't care for your excuses."

"Your just jealous cause I'm awesome."

"Jealous of you," Avery chuckled, "The only thing I'm jealous of you for is-."

Doc slammed his fist on the intelligence table, "Enough of this bickering! Lauren is taking the Intel and that's finale!" He yelled with anger.

Lauren grabbed the Intel and walked out of the room with Doc healing her.

Avery started to walk out of the room, leaving Richard alone in the room.

"Guess I be going to" Avery heard Richard say. Avery turned and seen Zoe over Richard's dead body.

Avery turned and walked back into the room pulling out his black rose, "Just when I thought it was getting too easy."

Zoe smiled and pulled out her knife, "Your right, Zhis will be quiet interesting." She said.

They both got into a fencing pose and stared at each other to see who would make the first move.

Avery lunged forward but Zoe moved out of way at the last second.

They kept on swinging their knifes at each other but the other dodged at the last second.

"Mission ends in ten seconds," The Administrator said, "We have captured the enemy intelligence." Avery heard her say.

"Mission ends in 5...4...3...2...1," The Administrator yelled, "Victory" He heard her say to him or rather his team.

He pulled out the Enforcer, which was glowing red, "Its been fun but I'm afraid I have to end this." He said to Zoe and shot her in the head.


	4. The News

**HEY EVERYBODY** Sapptor here. I haven't update in awhile sorry. But im glad i can update the day before my birthday because i fianlly got inspiration. Well thats all i have .to say. SEE YOU NEXT TIME

* * *

All the RED team excluding Ash, Webster, and Susanna piled into the makeshift living room.

The makeshift living room had a three seater couch that had a few stains on it, a recliner, a beanbag chair, and a well-sized TV that rested on a small table.

They were was in a celebratory mood, they were joking around as they sat down. Darrick, Avery, and Laura took the three seater, Richard took the beanbag chair, Doc took the recliner, and Garrett sat on the floor.

"Woohoo, Thanks to me we won." Richard said pulling a comb out of his pocket and started combing his hair.

Doc sighed, "Richard, for ze last time you only got one point and vhen you did, it took you vhat felted like an hour."

"Hey I helped you out twice give me some credit."

Darrick spoke up, "Can't we just say that teamwork helped us win."

Lauren nodded, "At least we have a teammate that doesn't care about pride."

Richard scoffed, "Okay we'll say it was teamwork but I did most of the work."

Avery stood up from the chair and picked Richard up by the collar, "That's it!, You did one little thing and you think your king." He pulls back his arm to ready a punch.

The TV turns on right as he brings the punch forward. On the screen appeared the administrator, "Well it appears all of you are riled up."

Avery let go of Richard's collar, making him land with a thud to the ground, "What do you want?" Avery asked as he turned.

As she laughed Webster, Susanna, and Ash entered the room. "Well I noticed how hard you guys have been working and I thought you guys could use a little vacation.)

Everyone except Avery cheered, After the cheering died down Avery spoke up, " What's the catch?" He asked.

The administrator gave a smile, "Now why would you think there was a catch."

"Well considering what you hired us for and we fight every other day with BLU and all of a sudden your giving us a vacation, I say that chances are pretty good."

"There is no catch, Just a lovely vacation."

Lauren got a bit curios, "So, where are we going?"

The administrator smirked, "To New York."

Lauren groaned, "Why?, There's too much hassle and it is always active."

"Because it gives you a chance to interact with people."

"But couldn't it have Paris or California where there are beaches."

The Administrator looked at her, "Your plane leaves tomorrow, I'll send someone to show you where you'll be staying and try to look normal."

The TV turned off, the team members looked at each other for awhile before Darrick got up, "Well we better start packing" he said as walked towards his room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the BLU base, everyone was a little angry.

Jay stomped in the living holding a cup of tea, "That's the second bloody loss this week."

Lily walked in after him, "At least we got a point this time."

"Whoa, One bloody point is also how much they beat us by."

Julia poked her head into the room, "Jay, Stop being a dick, you have to be more positive."

Jay rolled his eyes, "I didn't get this far in life by being positive."

Zoe appeared into the room, "Jay getting far in life, that's a laugh" she smirked.

"Will you blokes stop directing insults at me, Please." Jay said as he grabbed a remote and turned on the TV.

The administrator appeared on the screen. Jay sighed, "Oui, the Administrator is on guys." He yelled for everyone to get into the living room.

The rest of the team entered the room. The administrator smiled, I've noticed you guys have been lacking wins lately, so I thought you guys could use a vacation to relax a little and and try to get your energy back to win."

Everybody perked up a bit but Vorchevski asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "Vhere are ve going?"

"To New York, of course."

Everybody gave her a stare, "I don't care where we go a vacation is a vacation," Sean said, "So when are we leaving lady?"

The Administrator smiled, "You leave in two days and try to look as normal as possible in public."

The TV turned off and the BLU team all went to their own rooms.

* * *

It was dinner time in the RED base. Webster had made some spaghetti for the whole team. Everyone was sitting at a long table munching away.

Avery spoke up, "I still don't trust this sudden vacation."

Darrick rolled his eyes, "Ever since the news that's all you have been talking about."

Webster looked at Avery, "He has the right to suspicion plus even I have a question, What about the BLU team?"

Avery gave him a glance, "What do you mean?"

"What will happen to them while were gone."

Doc spoke up, "Probably just verse another team."

"Yeah, another team that sucks as much as they do." Susanna said.

Garrett joined the conversation, "A vacation is a vacation guys, why don't we just enjoy it."

Avery turned to Garrett, "Because its too suspicious!" Avery yelled.

Darrick sighed, "This isn't going to be another one of your conspiracy theories, will it?"

"Maybe, maybe not, depends."

Richard realized they didn't ask an important question, "How long will we be there?"

Everyone looked at him until Ash spoke up, "I'm pretty sure we'll know at the airport."

"Now this definitely going to be one of my conspiracy theories now." Avery said.


End file.
